


God Only Knows

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [10]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: Following the events as described in the original source material (NOT the show). A letter to Demelza, early January 1794. Unbetaed.





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a documentary about the Beach Boy's groundbreaking album "Pet Sounds" a few hours after watching episode 3.02. The title of this ficlet comes from one of the songs from this album. Having had my Romelza tanks refilled, the following little thing popped into my head.
> 
> Enjoy!

_My dearest Demelza,_

_I may not have always loved you. As you know, it took me months before I recognised the gift you’d bestowed upon me in June 1787. And after committing the deepest betrayal of your love I ever could, I came down the stairs from our bedchamber a fortnight ago, to discover your trunks in the hall, to find you preparing to leave me for your father’s, a place from which you’d escaped – bruised and battered -- only ten years before. I recognized that my life would continue, but it would have been an empty existence, for the world would never be able to show the beauty or incandescence of you to me again._

_I, as you know, am not a man given to religious leanings. As long as there are stars above our heads, I vow you will never need to doubt the feelings of my heart again. God only knows what I would be without you._

_I love you, Demelza, my sweetness._

_Your most humble servant,_

_Ross_

 


End file.
